Into Darkness, Out Of Light
by CodeLyoko
Summary: The Seven Demon Lords are reborn after being defeated by a group of 5 DigiDestinends 25 years ago. Now a new Team, cosisting of 3 teens, have to find the SDLs' before they destroy the Digital World then move on to destroying the human world.
1. And It Begins

-1** Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor the actual Digimon! I own Kara, Erin and Kevin, and the plot! Also several NEW Digimon that sis and I created, and a two new Digivices. The first on in this chapter and the next is the Digi Mod. The one is the third chapter is called the Digi X. The people in this chapter I own as well! No taking any of the made up characters without my sister or my permission!**

**Jackie: Well, the first chapter that I actually wrote with Jessie is STILL continuing over 7 pages front and back now, so we might split it up or move it to later chapters (sighs)… but I decided to introduce you to what happened in the beginning before we go on. Oh yeah, the Kudamon in here is much like the Kudamon in the Savers. Though Falcomon is the older version, not the newer version like in Savers.**

**Jessie: What my sis MEANS to say is that the first chapter might be the third chapter, don't know about that yet. This is a flashback from before the three chosen children in our fan fiction were even chosen. This is about 5 new DigiDestined when they battle all Seven Demon Lords and are losing badly when a rebel group of Digimon appeared and help out. Well enough rambling on for me, enjoy people!**

A loud crash threw 5 humans back, catching their Digimon as they slammed into the ground a few feet away. They were located on a plain, but it was covered in darkness, the trees all withered away, lakes empty, except for a large one that circled around them, but it was so murky that you couldn't even see into it, and the grass dried up. Their Digimon, who were earlier in Mega forms, were now is their Rookie forms. A tall 5 ft 7, 18 year old brown haired green eyes girl, who was wearing a plain black shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes, was the first one to stand up, a Falcomon in her arms.

"At this rate we're never going to beat them. You all have any plans? Because I'm fresh out of them. Any ideas to say the least?" she said, glancing back at the other 4 kids. Another female, this one a 5 ft 6, 17 year old, black hair and blue eyes with a red tank top, black pants and white tennis shoes, got to her feet, helping up a Commandramon, then looked over towards her.

"Sorry Alyssa, I don't have any. They landed a lot of attacks on our Digimons' Mega forms and ours attacks hardly scratched them. These seven are really tough. This may turn out to really bad." The girl said, narrowing her eyes. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned her head slightly to look at Brandon, a slightly taller 5 ft 10, 19 year old, golden brown haired and hazel eyed male who was wearing a blue shirt, blue kaki shorts and black tennis shoes, was looking at her intensely, his Digimon, a Ryudamon, shaking his head, soil and dirt falling off his head.

"C'mon Angel, don't be so negative. Remember, we gotta think positive! Thinking positive is what can determine the outcome of the battle!" he said, smiling a bit. Angel rolled her eyes, then looked over at the other two, a 5 ft 4, 17 year old female, who had blonde hair and green eyes, who was wearing a light green halter top, black bell bottoms and white and black sneakers, who held a Kudamon and the other, a 5 ft 6, 17 year old male who had black hair and green eyes who was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and white and silver sneakers, had Leormon in his arms.

"Saraphina, Devon, come on. You guys must have a plan!" Alyssa said, glancing around for the Seven Demon Lords that they were fighting. Saraphina and Devon shook their heads slightly. The group of five glanced at each other then nodded.

"We'll have to think much more harder if we want to beat them. They have the advantage in this battle, because of the shadows and the lake. But that doesn't mean that we can't beat them." Devon said, shrugging. Saraphina shook her head, then looked at Alyssa, who nodded ever so slightly.

"Do you all still have energy left? If we're going to keep on fighting, we all need to have a lot of faith in each other and in you all. I believe we can win if we all work together! Let's go!" Brandon said punching the air with both of his fists. Saraphina laughed then looked over at Devon, who was smirking. Leave it up to Brandon to brighten things up even in the darkest hour. The Digimon stood in front of their partners as they stood back to back. A feminine laugh echoed through the darkened plains, then faded into darkness. It stayed that way for at least an hour or more. The rookie Digimon were fidgeting slightly, not liking the eerie silence that followed. Kudamon was using his Exceeding Light Dash (Zekkou Shou) every so often to give the kids some light to see what their surroundings looked like. After another hour had gone by, they had enough.

"They're hiding in the shadows… again, watching us like a predator would be eyeing its prey before it attacks! Let's go! Digi Evolution! Warp Digivolve activated!" The teens shouted holding up their digivices, called Digi Mods, up towards the dark sky, glowing in a rainbow of colors. The rookie Digimon started to glow with a rainbow glow, then they started to float up towards the sky, now shining with a golden light.

"Ryudamon Warp Digivolve to OwRyumon!"

"Leormon Warp Digivolve to BantyoLeomon!"

"Falcomon Warp Digivolve to Varodurumon!"

"Commandramon Warp Digivolve to Darkdramon!"

"Kudamon Warp Digivolve to Sleipmon!"

The 5 mega Digimon landed back down onto the ground, either roaring or growling. The laughing started back up, echoing through the air once again. Another evil laugh joined the female laugh, but this one was much more deeper and sinister. Angel growled, glancing around.

"Those laughs are getting me really irritated." she snapped. Devon and Alyssa agreed, nodding their heads.

"They're mocking us if you didn't notice Angel! We cant let them get to us! We must stand strong! C'mon, we have to defeat them one at a time. We cant defeat them all at once, since you all know what happened last time when we tried that. That is our plan right now. Defeat the Seven Demon Lords one at a time and save this plain and other lands of the Digital World! If that doesn't work, the we go back to the regular plan. Try to defeat all of them at the same time. And hope that they don't getting defeated like last time." Saraphina said, looking at the others. The grabbed each others hands, forming a circle behind the Mega Digimon, who were acting as a living wall to shield their partners. They were determined to protect them, even if it would cost them their lives.

"My, my… ready to be defeated yet again? Heh. Well this will be fun again." A masculine voice said as a figure floated down from the sky. A soft thud was heard as the figure landed on some dried up grass, crushing them under his feet. A smirk was plastered on his face as his eyes narrowed at the Mega Digimon. One of the Seven Demon Lords, Lucemon, had finally showed himself after what seemed like 3 hours. The winged light and dark angel snapped open his wings, then grinned.

"You all are a determined bunch. Most DigiDestined would have surrendered already, like the last bunch a few years ago!" Lucemon said, then shot towards them. He then disappeared a second later. Sleipmon grunted then stepped out of the group of Digimon. The Royal Knight beast turned his head slightly then reared back on his 6 feet, kicking out as Lucemon reappeared in front of him, smirking, though he got kicked in the chest a few time, sending him backwards a few inches at the least.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon started to rapidly punch him, though Sleipmon dealt with it, long enough to get pushed back a few feet. The ending move was a kick from up above him, but Sleipmon was barely able to block it with his shield, though it made his fall to his knees.

"Odin's Breath!" He yelled, as a high powered blizzard came out of the shield. Lucemon jumped backwards off of the shield and flew up into the air, escaping the worse part of the blizzard, though several of his bottom white and black wings had a thin layer of frost on them.

"Starting the fight without us again Lucemon? You know how we HATE when you do that!" The feminine voice rang out, though he could heard the hint of warning seeping into her words. The only female Demon Lord, Lilithmon floated down from the darkened sky, which was filled with black thunderclouds. The purple robe that she was wearing dragged across the ground as she approached the kids, smirking. The other Demon Lords appeared soon after her, surrounding them, though one was missing. They backed up towards the shore of the murky lake, though they soon regretted doing that.

"Alright back to plan B, defeat them all of them and try not to get defeated again." Devon said, sighing.

"Rostrum!" Leviamon roared, shooting out of the water, catching OwRyumon in his mouth and started to chomp down on him. The dragon Digimon roared and tried to twist out of the crocodiles long mouth.

"If your not going to release me, then we have to do it the hard way! Eternal Dragon King Blade!" OwRyumon roared, his two blades that he wielded glowing with a bright color as he slashed and hacked his way out of the Digimons' mouth. As OwRyumon slipped out, growling softly, putting some much needed distance between the crocodile, Darkdramon flew towards Leviamon, smirking ever so slightly. Leviamon let loose a loud roar and shook head long head and snout.

"I'll take it from here OwRyumon! Dark Roar!" Darkdramon released a large pure dark matter energy orb from his mouth and sent it wards the Demon Lord. It smashed into the crocodile Digimons' head, blasting him away from the shore, creating a large splash when he landed far away from them.

"Never turn your back towards your opponents! Nazer Nail!" Lilithmon said, a wild look in her eyes as she used the demonic claws on her decayed right arm to slash at Varodurumon, but was only able to catch her bottom wings' feathers, the deadly acid eating away at her feathers. Varodurumon screeched and narrowed her eyes, flapping her six large wings to put some distance between the enraged demon mistress.

"Aurora Undulation!" Varodurumon released her attack, in the shape of a large spear and shot it down at Lilithmon, who reeled back as it hit her, enveloping her in a bright light. Lucemon saw this and shot towards Lilithmon, ramming BantyoLeomon out of the way as he caught her before he slammed the ground, clutching the female demon lord to his chest, whose skin was smoking slightly because of the light.

"Awww! How cute!" Angel said sarcastically as the humans gripped each others hands tighter, not moving a inch from where they were standing, though they would if a stray attack came their way. BantyoLeomon growled and leapt towards Daemon, who was smirking.

"Lion King Advance!" The lion yelled, his sword was enveloped in flames as he sliced at the demon. Daemon jumped back, the sword cutting through the air where he was at just a second before.

"You have very bad aim, little kitty. Evil Inferno!" Daemon taunted, releasing two steams of fire from his hands, laughing while he was doing that, in which the attack pushed the lion Digimon back a few feet. BantyoLeomon growled then used his attack again, though Daemon took off, lifting up into the air, taunting the lion Digimon once again, making him growl in anger.

"Eternal Dragon King Blade!" Daemon was taken by surprise as he was sliced in half by OwRyumon's attack.

"Never turn your back on us Demon Lord." he chuckled as he smirked slightly.

"How… could… you---" Daemon said as his data slowly disappeared. In its place was a Digiegg, which fell to the ground with a soft thud in a patch of dried up grass, then was swallowed up into the ground. Leviamon let loose a powerful roar as he shot out of the water, landing on the dried up earth a few feet away from the murky lake, making the ground quake, almost knocking the kids and the Digimon who weren't flying, off their feet.

"C'mon you all! We can win! We have faith in you!" The 5 yelled, their Digi Mods glowing with a golden light. Darkdramon roared and shot towards Leviamon, who slowly peeled back his lips in a long toothy smirk.

"You think that you can hurt me you cyborg reject?" The crocodile Digimon laughed, his long and powerful split tails sweeping only inches above the ground, kicking up several large clouds of dust that floated towards Darkdramon, making him glanced around as the dust surrounded him.

"Ugh! Where did he go? I cant see anything in this dust cloud!" Darkdramon growled, trying to clear the air by flapping his wings at a rapid pace, though it didn't work one bit.

"Cauda!" Leviamon hissed from underneath the cyborg dragon. A loud crash came a second later as he slammed his large split tails onto the ground, creating a large fissure underneath the cyborg dragon. A large quantity of water erupted from the fissure, blasting the Mega Digimon away, injuring him slightly as he slammed into the ground a few meters away. Leviamon grinned as he moved in slowly towards Darkdramon, laughing. Darkdramon grunted as he jumped up to his feet, shaking his head.

"You're going to pay for that." Darkdramon said in a deadly voice, the shot towards him, wings flapping rapidly as he smirked. Leviamon growled and lunged towards him, tails smacking the ground hard.

"Rostrum!"

"Giga Stick Lance!" It ended up that Darkdramon was trapped inside Leviamons' mouth. A burst of pain shot down Leviamons' whole entire body. The lance on his right arm pierced through the roof of Leviamons' top jaw. Leviamon let loose a roar as his mouth opened up, as Darkdramon shot out as he chuckled.

"Don't bite off more then you can chew Demon Lord. Dark Roar!" Darkdramon roared as he fired a orb of dark energy mater at the crocodile, hitting him square in the head, blasting him back into the unclean water of the large lake.

"I--- cant--- be---" Leviamon choked out, his data slow disappearing. Once it was gone, the Demon Lords Digiegg flew away, disappearing into the darkness, heading off in an unknown direction. Darkdramon turned around swiftly, hearing something in back of him.

"Gift of Darkness!" A powerful energy blast knocked him out of the sky. It was enough for him to revert back to him rookie form. Commandramon stood up, a little bit shaky from the attack to glare up at the dragon Demon Lord.

"Commandramon, return to the children, I'll deal with him. You did your best!" Sleipmon said, striking out at Belphemon Rage Mode with two of his 6 legs to provide a distraction for the rookie to return to Angel. Angel threw her arms around the rookies neck as he returned and smiled slightly.

"You tried your best, and that's all that matters." she muttered. Commandramon nodded, then narrowed his eyes. Devon's gaze slid across the battle field, looking at the several battles going on in front of them. Their Digimon had defeated 2 of the 7 Demon Lords, but two wasn't going to cut it. They had to destroy all of the Demon Lords to save the Digital World, for now at least. Saraphina looked over at Alyssa, who glanced over at her and nodded.

"Don't worry, we still have faith. So don't lose it. Not now, not ever. We're a team, and nothing is going to change that." she said. The others nodded.

"BiFrost!" Sleipmon said, raising up his holy crossbow and released a flaming arrow at Belphemon. He blocked it with his set of energy claws, laughing. Sleipmon narrowed his eyes then charged at the dragon, his three sets of hooves beating the ground hard, kicking up large patches of dust behind him.

"Odin's Breath!" Sleipmon said, raising his shield, which sent a strong blast of a high powered blizzard towards the dragon Demon Lord.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon roared, releasing infernal flames from the chains bounded around his body, scorching the already dry ground and grass in front of him, melting the blizzard completely as it continued to head towards Sleipmon. Sleipmon narrowed his eyes and used his strong 6 legs to launch himself high up into the air, escaping the scorching heat of the flames. He landed not even 3 yards away from the dragon, who turned towards him, grinning.

"Never turn your backs of your opponents." Varodurumon screeched as she floated in back of the dragon. The Demon Lord turned his head towards the holy bird Digimon, growling.

"Aurora Undulation!" she screeched, flapping her 6 wings rapidly as she released her holy attack in the shape of a long spear. Knowing that he couldn't avoid the attack in time, Belphemon growled, "Gift of Darkness!" and released a powerful energy blast towards the holy bird Digimon. Both attacks hit their marks, making Varodurumon revert back into Falcomon and made Belphemons' data slowly disappear, as he stood there, roaring. His Digiegg shot off back into the black sky, heading towards the southeast area. Falcomon, knowing that there was nothing she can do, shot off, dodging around her friends Mega forms and flew right into Alyssas' waiting arms, almost making her stumble back because of the weight.

"Crimson Flame!" A old, but powerful voice yelled. OwRyumon and BantyoLeomon headed towards Sleipmon, who was blasted back by a powerful flame.

"Need some help?" OwRyumon asked. Sleipmon nodded sharply. BantyoLeomon flashed a grin at the beast knight Digimon.

"Eternal Dragon King Blade!"

"Lion King Advance!"

"BiFrost!"

**Jackie: And since the chapter was actually going to be 11 pages long or more, I decided to split it up into two parts if you all done mind. Sorry about that. So… umm… sis?**

**Jessie: Yeah, she typed the whole big long chapter up in three days. Cool huh? So… Ummm… let me see… spoilers or not spoilers? Alright then… Spoilers it is!**

**Spoiler: She hated it. The burning sensation, the blinding light. She was a fallen Ophanimon, hated by all, shoved aside by all who were around her, making her corrupt with hatred and anger. She was banished from heaven, thrown aside like a dirty toy or doll, forgotten by everyone. Her looks changed completely, so she became known as the Goddess of Darkness.**


	2. And It Begins Part 2

-1** Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All was explained in the first chapter. Look back to that Disclaimer if you want.**

**Jackie: Hope you were tortured with the spoiler… because here's the rest of that big chapter that I was telling you about. Thank you to the people who review this!**

**Jessie: Enjoy! We enjoy readers who like what we write! Forgot to mention in the first chapter, but I'll explain it now. Saraphina and Angel are sisters, the rest are all friends. Peace out!**

All three attack hit their mark, but when the smoke cleared, Barbamon was still standing, laughing. The three Mega Digimon exchanged a confused look. Barbamon let out an evil chuckle, which caught the attention of Lucemon, Beetlzmon and Lilithmon, who were advancing towards the humans, who then stopped and turned to watch the fight, smirking. Then the trio of Mega Digimon looked back towards Barbamon, though he wasn't there now.

"Crimson Flame!" The attack happened so fast that when Sleipmon got up from the ground, who had just saved his Digi-butt by his shield, saw that most of the attack hit both BantyoLeomon and OwRyumon, making them both revert back into their in-training forms, Frimon and KyoKyomon. Now fearing for the two in-training Digimon, he picked both of them up and hide both of them on his back, under his yellow wing like objects, then turned his attention back towards the old wizard Digimon.

"You think you can try to defeat me? Well think again Sleipmon. I will be the one who strikes you down!" Barbamon howled, then ran towards him, wand glowing a deadly red color. Sleipmon backed up a few feet, then forced himself to jump backwards, all the while trying not to let the two in-training Digimon fall off.

"Crimson Flame!" Barbamon said, flames shooting out of the wand, setting fire to the patches of dried up grasses around him. Sleipmon was able to defect most of the flames with his shield. Growling, he charged through the attack, with his shield protecting him slightly and rammed into the Mega Demon Lord, making his attack disappear. The other three Demon Lords narrowed their eyes and started to stalk back towards the two Mega Digimon, wanting to destroy the beast knight Mega before he destroyed another one of the Demon Lords.

"Gah! That was a lucky shot! Crimson Flames!" Barbamon yelled, releasing another flame stream from his wand. Sleipmon laughed and launched himself up and over the old wizard, aiming his holy crossbow at the wizards back.

"BiFrost!" And with that, he released several burning arrows towards his opponent. But that caught the attention of the old wizard, making him turn around, howling as each arrow struck him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Barbamon yelled, aiming his wand at the beast knight Digimon who landed with a loud thud, preparing to send another Crimson Flame at him, but his data disappeared too quickly for that to happen. His Digiegg shot off the moment it appeared, heading towards the northeast.

"Barbamon! Oh you are so going to pay for that. Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled, leaping towards Sleipmon, firing his guns rapidly. Sleipmon grunted slightly shielding himself with his holy shield, though when the smoke cleared, he was reverted into his rookie form. Kudamon placed himself between the Mega and Ultimate Demon Lords and the in-training Digimon.

"Exceeding Light Dash!" Kudamon growled, a bright light eliminating from his earring, making the Demon Lords back away slightly, knowing that they hated the light. The kids gasped, then looked over at Falcomon and Commandramon. They both nodded and raced or flew towards them.

"You've gotta help them!" Alyssa yelled, but a hand was placed over her hands and she struggled slightly. Devon rolled his eyes as he forced Alyssa to calm down.

"Scratch Smash!"

"Strike Claw!" Both attacks hit the either Lilithmon and Lucemon, but barely hurt them. The two rookie Digimon halted and backed away a little bit, eyes narrowed at the Mega and Ultimate level Digimon. Kudamon stared up at the three remaining Demon Lords, placing a small hand on either in-training Digimon, indicating that he would give his life to protect both of them.

"This is not good. They're too tired to Digivolve back into their mega forms. Even just to Digivolve into their Champion stage takes a lot of energy out of them! What are we going to do!?" Devon said, holding his head, having released Alyssa a few second before. Several faint footsteps made them turn around to see three figures approaching them from out of the dark haze.

"Thunder Ball!" A ball of thunder slammed into Lilithmons' back, making her whip around, eyes narrowed.

"Not you again! I though we destroyed you and your pathetic group of rebels in our last battle!" Lilithmon spat, venom seeping into each word, eyes narrowed. Beelzemon and Lucemon swiftly turned around to face the wizard Digimon. A NeoDevimon and Mummymon trailed behind him, a light smirk placing its way across both of their mouths.

"DarkWizardmon… This will be the last time you interfere with us!" Lucemon growled. Lilithmon held up her human hand to silence the dark and light angel, who looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. He knew that he couldn't talk back to the only female demon lord of the group. Lucemon growled slightly, narrowing his eyes as the three new arrivals.

"I'll deal with him. You two deal with his pathetic followers." Lilithmon commanded then shot towards DarkWizardmon, who was also called just Dark. Beelzemon and Lucemon both nodded sharply.

"Nazer Nail!" Lilithmon shouted, her Nazer claws on her decayed right arm started to glow as she swiped at him, shooting past him, then twisted around, an enraged expression on her face. The wizard Digimon had used his Magical Game to turn himself invisible, but she had smelled the stench of burning cloth that she had at least injured him to some extent.

"You thought you did, but you didn't make sure." came the voice of the wizard. While Lilithmon turned around in a complete circle, she still couldn't tell exactly where his voice was coming from. She cursed slightly, eye narrowed. NeoDevimon laughed as he just kept of jumping out of the way of the attacks that Beelzemon send at him. Mummymon just used his "Snake Bandage!" attack on the angel Demon Lord, wrapping up his wings, feet and hands. Lucemon struggled, unable to use any of his attacks because of the strong bondage.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon grinned and shot towards NeoDevimon, attacking him with black energy covered claws, sending him flying through the air and into the murky lake. NeoDevimon coughed and stood up, completely drenched, but didn't really care at that moment.

"Stun Claw!" NeoDevimon said, leaping out of the lake and towards Beelzemon, who was aiming at him with his two guns. He ducked as the Demon Lord yelled "Double Impact!", bullets barely missing him by at least an inch. His right claw founds its way to Beelzemon, colliding into his chest.

"Sorry it has to be this way. But its for the good of the Digital World." NeoDevimon said as Beelzemons' data began to disappear.

"No! Beelzemon! You are so dead NeoDevimon!" Lilithmon growled, aiming a harsh glare towards NeoDevimon, who looked over at her. Beelzemons' Digiegg floated up into the air, then shoot off towards the north, disappearing into the clouds. Lucemon smirked as he looked back towards Mummymon, then started to laugh like a manic. Lilithmon growled, cursing under her breath. The one thing she hated about Lucemon was when he laughed like that. If Leviamon and Daemon was there at that moment, they would have agreed to that.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon roared, two orbs of dark and light energy ripping through the bondages as he struggled free, then short them both towards Mummymon, a evil smirk on his face. Mummymon growled and jumped backwards, disappearing into the haze, chuckling as the both orbs slammed into the ground right were he was a few seconds before. Lucemon glanced around, eye narrowing.

"Vision of Terror!" the wizards voice came from behind her, but when she turned around, a white blinding light surrounded her. She shielded herself the best she could with her decayed right arm, growling. A burning sensation spread rapidly through her, making her fall to her knees. She hated it. The burning sensation, the blinding light. She was a fallen Ophanimon, hated by all, shoved aside by all who were around her, making her corrupt with hatred and anger. She was banished from heaven, thrown aside like a dirty toy or doll, forgotten by everyone. Her looks changed completely, so she became known as the Goddess of Darkness. The light disappeared suddenly and she stood up, smoke steaming off her skin that wasn't covered.

"You will pay for that attack! Phantom Pain!" The area around her for 5 feet in every which direction was filled with a bewitching mist of darkness. Lucemon looked over at her and smirked. He know when she was that pissed, she would use that attack no matter how injured she was. She glanced around, then walked out of the circle, though the mist followed her. The darkness mist was still flowing out of the tips of her "Nazer Claws".

"Electric Squall!" Several blasts hit her square in the back, making her stumble forward.

"You little--" she started, but a shout of "Thunder Blast" made her turn her whole body to the side. The last thing she saw was Lucemon flying towards her, yelling, Dark revealing himself and a lighting bolt from his staff shooting right at her. She felt intense pain for just a moment, then nothing. Lilithmons' data disappeared quite quickly. Her Digiegg shot towards Lucemon, but a small portal opened to the human world and it was swallowed up by it.

"No! M'LADY LILITHMON! You… rebels are going to pay for what you done. You all, both you rebels and those blasted kids will DIE!" Lucemon said. The kids had moved a little bit away from the new Digimon and Lucemon. Mummymon appeared in back of them, the knelt down, arms full of either in training or the rookie Digimon.

"Don't worry about him. He has a few… umm… tricks up his sleeves. Oh and here you are." Mummymon said, handing Frimon, KyoKyomon, and Kudamon back to Devon, Brandon and Saraphina. The kids jumped slightly then nodded a thanks to him. NeoDevimon appeared near Angel, making her jump slightly again.

"Don't be scared. We're on your side. One more Demon Lord to go, then you can go home. You can leave Lucemon to us, since your Digimon seem to be running low on energy." NeoDevimon said.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!"

"Lucemon, that attack wont work anymore… You should know that by now! DarkWizardmon Digivolve to BlackNecromon! Dark Meteor!" Black colored meteors rained down around the black armored magician and the fallen angel, smashing into the ground, releasing intense heat that made the angel leap into the sky, cursing, smoke swirling around his lower wings.

"Ugh. Its you again BlackNecromon. Paradise Lost PUNCH!" he growled, disappearing in a flash. BlackNecromon glanced around then smirked.

"Dark Aurora!" BlackNecromon grinned, shoving his armored sword in back of him, shining black energy enveloping the blade and handle completely. Lucemon appeared in back of him, running right into his sword. He coughed and reeled back, as his data started his disappear slowly. 

"No… I must not… Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon sent two large orbs of darkness and light at BlackNecromon before completely disappearing, his Digiegg shooting off into an unknown direction. The orbs flew over BlackNecromon's head as he ducked down slightly, turning his head to see them slam into the murky waters' surface. All that resulted in was a large explosion in the murky lake and water raining down on the kids and the small rebel group. BlackNecromon bowered his head slightly, then de-Digivolved back into DarkWizardmon and walked off.

"Well, time for us to leave. I wish you all well. The new group of DigiDestined can take it over from here when they arrive when the Digital World heals itself completely." NeoDevimon said before following the retreating wizard. Mummymon followed in NeoDevimons' footsteps. The darkness disappeared from the plain for the first time in days, The plain was still destroyed, but the Digital World would have to heal itself, since there was nothing that the kids could do. The kids head a soft trotting noise coming from the direction that they were currently facing and saw a Oryxmon approached them, smiling slightly, then bowed her head.

"Thanks you for destroying the Seven Demon Lords. I would have to personally thank the rebel group as well for helping you out after you go back to the human world. The other Digimon are grateful to have you 5 here. But the time has come that you must leave. A new chapter is about to start, and a new team is needed. There is nothing else for you to do. Always remember children, I will always be watching over you five, even as you continue with your lives in the human world." Oryxmon said. A couple of seconds past and the ancient goat Digimon found herself being hugged by all of the humans, their Digimon watching them, smiling slightly.

"We'll miss you!" An echo of voices called out from behind the kids. They released Oryxmon, who stepped back a few steps and turned around towards their Digimon, hugging them. After a few minutes, Oryxmon cleared her throat and sighed.

"Its time young heroes… and heroines. Its time you return to the human world. I wish you all farewell. The new team will take it over from here, weather they arrive here tomorrow or 20 years from here or more." Oryxmon said, then held up her head as the Digimon moved back a few feet, all having sad looks on their faces. The kids waved goodbye as they turned back to Oryxmon. She smiled and the bell around her neck began to rock back and forth, the tolling echoing through the barren landscape. A bright light surrounded them, and the last thing they ever saw of the digital land was Oryxmons' smiling face. The soon found themselves back where they were before they were called into the Digital World.

"What were--- Oh right… we were planning on attending that banquet together and playing there afterwards." Brandon said, picking up his French horn off the dining room table in Angel's house. Devon picked up both his trumpet and Saraphina's clarinet off of their chairs, then handing it to her.

"Alyssa, where did your flute and piccolo go?" Angel asked, glancing around for the two woodwind instruments as she picked her alto saxophone off the sofa where she had last put it. Alyssa held her two instruments up in the air from where she was sitting on the couch.

"I have them, don't worry about it. And cheers for saving the Digital World. That was intense, but fun at the same time! Now the " Alyssa said, looking up at everyone. The group nodded, then high fived each other.

**Jackie: OMG! OMG! Heh.. Sry had to get that out of my system. Anyway, done with that long chapter. Hope you like it. Give me feedback so I know if something confused you or something like that. I would gladly explain it to you.**

**Jessie: I know what you all are thinking. You MIGHT be thinking, 'Can you PLEASE get onto the spoiler and next chapter?!' or 'Get on with the spoiler already! Enough talking!' But… I'll skip the chat and get on with the spoiler. The next chapter starts 25 years later when the digital world is healed, and the new team is chosen to defend it.**

**Spoiler: A Lopmon, who was hiding behind some rocks, leapt up onto Bastemon's shoulder and smiled.**

"**Hi big kitty!" she said. Bastemon raised a eyebrow then smiled slightly. A Patamon, 10 Gazimon (the cooks for the entire rebel group) Mummymon, Andromon, Leomon, Sangloupmon, Triceramon, MarineAngemon, Z'dGarurumon and DinoTigermon and a several more types of Digimon came out of the different tunnels. The three kids looked from the other Digimon then back at Dark.**


End file.
